sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Карл Поппер
Сэр Карл Раймунд Поппер ( ; 28 июля 1902 — 17 сентября 1994) — великий австрийский и британский философ XX столетия; основатель школы "критического рационализма"; до 1937 работал в Вене, с 1946 до середины 1970-х — профессор Лондонской школы экономики и политических наук; осн. труды по социальной и политической философии и логике; наиболее известен критикой классического понятия научного метода (решил проблему демаркации науки и ненауки, предложив критерий фальсифицируемости вместо критерия верифицируемости), а также энергичной защитой демократии и принципов социального критицизма, которых он предлагал придерживаться, чтобы сделать возможным процветание открытого общества; ввел в философию вероятности свое понимание вероятности события как предрасположенность (propensity) события к наступлению. :::::::::::::::::: Смотри также Поппер Карл Раймунд и диалектика Основные сочинения *Логика научного исследования (1935), *Открытое общество и его враги (1945), *Нищета историцизма (1945), *Предположения и опровержения (1963), *Объективное знание. Эволюционный подход (1972), *Автобиография (Поиску нет конца) (1974), *Ответ моим критикам (1974), *Личность и ее мозг (в соавторстве с Дж. Экклсом, 1977), *Реализм и цель науки (1983) и др. Философия Карла Поппера "Критический рационализм"- попытки конструктивного теоретического преодоления логического позитивизма (согласно П., методами последнего "уничтожена не только метафизика, но точно так же и естествознание. Ибо законы природы не более сводимы к утверждениям наблюдателя, чем метафизические изречения"). Главная цель философии Главной целью философии П. видел изучение роста научного знания, в особенности - научной космологии. Последняя являет собой проблему познания мира, включая "нас самих (и наше познание) как частей этого мира". По убеждению П., "чисто метафизические идеи - а поэтому идеи философские - имели величайшее значение для космологии. От Фалеса до Эйнштейна, от древнего атомизма до умозрений Декарта о материи, от умозрений Гильберта и Ньютона, Лейбница и Бошковича о силах до таковых Фарадея и Эйнштейна о полях сил, метафизические идеи указывали путь". По мнению П., не существует особого метода философии - есть метод любой рациональной дискуссии с четкой постановкой вопросов и критическим анализом предлагаемых решений. П. предложил принцип фальсификации (принципиальной опровержимости любого утверждения) в противовес принципу верификации. Утверждал органическое единство теоретического и эмпирического уровней организации знания, а также гипотетический характер и подверженность ошибкам (принцип "фаллибилизма") любой науки. Рост научного знания Рост научного знания (в рамках которого особое внимание должно было уделяться, по П., проблемам и их решению) П. трактовал как частный случай общих процессов общественных изменений. История научного познания - это история смелых предположений и их перманентных опровержений. Вытеснение методов индукции В 1940- 1950-х именно концепцией "проб и ошибок - предположений и опровержений" П. стремится вытеснить методы индукции: "мы активно стараемся навязать регулярности миру; мы пытаемся открыть сходства в нем и интерпретировать их в терминах законов, изобретенных нами. Не ожидая посылок, мы перескакиваем к заключениям. Последние, может быть, придется отбросить позже, если наблюдения покажут, что они были ошибочны... Удачную теорию мы обретаем... осуществляя скачок к какой-либо теории, а затем испытывая ее с тем, чтобы обнаружить, хороша она или нет". Согласно П., кто говорит "наука", тот говорит "прогресс", и наоборот. (В отличие от представителей Венского кружка, П. оценивает "нормальную науку" как развивающуюся и стремится строить методологию, обеспечивающую ее рост.) Достижение единства научного знания, а также приближение к постижению истины осуществимы, с точки зрения П., только как результат элиминации ошибок и заблуждений: основанием цельности науки выступает тем самым не заранее "пред-данный" идеал "подлинно научного" языка, а единство самой реальности, осмысляя которую, науки все возрастающим образом сближаются между собой. (Дисциплинарное единство наук, по мысли П., достижимо на базисе методологического единства, обеспечиваемого "критическим рационализмом", и актуализируется в процессе конституирования все более безукоризненных теорий. Степень рационализации, с точки зрения П., задается интенсивностью научных революций.) Наиболее серьезное препятствие на этом пути, в контексте схемы П., - особая специфичность философского знания. Демаркация научного и ненаучного знания По версии П., четкое разграничение философии и науки необходимо для того, чтобы различать спекулятивные принципы натурфилософии и предположения науки. (Отделение научного знания от ненаучного, науки от "метафизики" - или проблему "демаркации" - П. обозначал как действительно актуально значимую в противовес ориентациям на разработку критериев значения.) Технология верификации в данном случае не устраивала П. постольку, поскольку принципам метафизики, как правило, возможно было отыскать подтверждение. Но, по мысли П., установка на объяснение уже известного - уязвимая характеристика и научных гипотез, и метафизических посылок ввиду сопряженного с ней отсутствия эвристической перспективности. В этом контексте П. предпочитал разводить не столько науку и философию, сколько догматическое и эвристическое знание. Отвергнув процедуру верификации, П. особо отмечал то, что его интересует репертуар действительного и (в известном смысле) окончательного "оправдания": логическое обоснование одних высказываний посредством других результируется, по его мнению, в беспредельном регрессе. При этом П. предложил осуществление принципиального поворота: отталкиваться не от стратегии подтверждения, а (в духе концепции опровержения - идеи "огненной пробы" Ф.Бэкона) фундироваться на поиске опровергающих материалов. Согласно П., "утверждения или системы утверждений сообщают информацию об эмпирическом мире, только если они способны приходить в столкновение с опытом; или, более точно, только если они могут систематически проверяться, то есть, так сказать, если они могут быть подвергнуты... испытаниям, которые могут иметь результатом их опровержение". Это и составило исходный тезис учения П. о фальсификации. Верификация и фальсификация Согласно П., данная процедура достаточно однозначна: если совпадение опыта и теории (технология верификации) можно истолковать в контексте интерпретации опыта на основе теории, то их расхождение (технология фальсификации) свидетельствует о неадекватности выводов и предположений самой реальности, отторгающей их. Привлекательность фальсификации проистекала из ее несоизмеримо большей однозначности: верификация была способна лишь увеличить меру вероятности нашей субъективной уверенности в собственной правоте. Фальсификация поэтому трактовалась П. как путь минимизации количества заблуждений и ошибок и обретения истины. По мысли П., "теория, которую нельзя опровергнуть каким бы то ни было постижимым событием, ненаучна. Неопровержимость - не достоинство теории (как часто думают), но порок". Абсолютизация П. "негативного опыта" фальсифиционизма не избежала недооценки четкого разграничения формальных и содержательных суждений, сопряженной с упреками критиков в отсутствии "непредпосылочности": как и верификация, процедура фальсификации могла быть бесплодно бесконечной в беспредельном диапазоне защитных интерпретаций. Глобальное миропредставление Глобальное миропредставление П. (принципиально не онтологического характера) выступало в облике теории трех миров: мира физических явлений; мира субъективных (ментальных и психических) состояний сознания; мира объективного содержания мышления и предметов человеческого сознания вне познающего субъекта (подтвердившиеся и неподтвердившиеся гипотезы, научные теории, материализовавшиеся проекты и не прочитанные никем книги и т.д.). По П., знание в объективном смысле есть знание без познающего: это знание без знающего субъекта. "Мир" у П. - скорее метафора для обозначения существования разнокачественных уровней реальности. "Третий" мир нигде не локализован и относительно автономен, ибо любая теория или идея - первооснова для любых немыслимых для ее авторов следствий (самый первый числовой ряд содержал в себе и геометрию Евклида, и всю воспоследовавшую математику). Как утверждал П., "...существует много теорий в себе, и аргументов в себе, и проблемных ситуаций в себе, которые никогда не были произведены или поняты и, может быть, никогда не будут произведены или поняты людьми". Этот мир и воздействует на сознание людей, цивилизация есть результат реализации идеальных объектов. Мир первый и мир третий взаимодействуют в процессе интеракции только через второй мир. Человек обретает свою самость (самость - "пилот тела-корабля") в процессе развития. Единственное орудие, на которое человек, по П., генетически запрограммирован, - это язык. Эволюция самости и эволюция языка тесно переплетаются. Общественный идеал Общественным идеалом П. выступало "открытое общество", власть разума, справедливость, свобода, равенство и предотвращение международных преступлений. По мнению П., "закрытые общества" (тоталитарные государства) характеризуются верой в существование магических табу в отличие от "открытого общества", в рамках которого "люди (в значительной степени) научились критически относиться к табу и основывать свои решения на совместном обсуждении и возможностях собственного интеллекта". П. подчеркивал, что только лишь учета общественного мнения недостаточно для конституирования общества в "открытое": общественное мнение, по П., нередко ошибочно, необучаемо и подвержено манипулированию. Согласно П., любые доктрины "общественной избранности" возникают как специфическая реакция на тот или иной вид угнетения: доктрина избранности еврейского народа возникает в эпоху "вавилонского пленения", доктрина господствующей арийской расы Ж. Гобино выступила ответом аристократа-эмигранта на идею об изгнании французской революцией "агрессивных тевтонцев", пророчества Маркса о победе пролетариата появились в период наиболее жестокой эксплуатации рабочего класса в середине 19 в. С точки зрения П., тезис Маркса о том, что классовое сознание рабочих (основанное на единстве и солидарности) может быть аккумулировано и сохранено после окончания классовой борьбы и с необходимостью должно и способно пережить породившие его условия и силы, не согласуется как с диалектикой самого Маркса, так и с его теорией о том, что классовое сознание рабочих является отражением тяжелых общественных условий их существования. То, что человек являлся рабочим, не есть гарантия того, что он всегда будет помнить о солидарности угнетенных и не будет стремиться к эксплуатации своих коллег. Пророчества и предсказания Маркса о необходимости и неизбежности пришествия социализма явились, по П., результатом "мышления, основанного на субъективных желаниях, веры в мистический коллективизм и иррациональной реакции на ход развития цивилизации". Глобальные теории общественного развития вкупе с социальными пророчествами могут результироваться только катастрофой. Недопустимо формулировать утопичную социальную цель и затем подыскивать рациональные средства для ее достижения. П. таким образом формулировал запрет на процедуры социальной инженерии коммунистического толка, не трактуя при этом даже "открытое общество" как некий проект, а лишь как своеобычное общественное должное: "если мы хотим остаться людьми, то для этого есть только один путь - путь в открытое общество". Множество историй человечества С точки зрения П., "единой истории человечества нет, а есть лишь бесконечное множество историй, связанных с разными аспектами человеческой жизни, и среди них - история политической власти. Ее обычно возводят в ранг мировой истории, но... это оскорбительно для любой серьезной концепции развития человечества... история политической власти есть не что иное, как история международных преступлений и массовых убийств (включая, правда, некоторые попытки их пресечения)". П. принципиально отвергал "историцизм" "лжепророков Гегеля, Маркса и других оракулов". Историцизм у П. - концепция, согласно которой "область наук об обществе совпадает с областью применения исторического, или эволюционистского, метода и, в особенности, исторического пророчества". История, по П., не имеет смысла: "с нашей точки зрения, не может быть законов истории. Обобщение принадлежит к совершенно иному кругу интересов, который должен быть строго отделен от интереса к отдельным событиям и их причинному объяснению, составляющему дело истории". Только люди, по схеме П., в состоянии придать истории цель и смысл. П. доказывал, что "мы несем полную ответственность даже за те образцы, которые выбираем для подражания". "Историцизм допускает, что мы можем пожинать то, что мы не сеяли, убеждает нас в том, что все будет и должно быть хорошо, если мы пойдем в ногу с историей... Он пытается переложить нашу ответственность на историю... Историцизм рождается из крайнего разочарования в рациональности и ответственности наших действий... Историцизм есть попытка подменить надежду и веру человека, которые порождены моральным энтузиазмом и презрением к успеху, некоей уверенностью, основанной на... "человеческой природе" или на историческом предопределении... Если мы думаем, что история прогрессирует или что мы вынуждены прогрессировать, то мы совершаем такую же ошибку, как и те, кто верит, что история имеет смысл, который может быть в ней открыт, а не придан ей. Ведь прогрессировать - значит двигаться к некоей цели, которая существует для нас, как для человеческих существ. Для "истории" это невозможно. Прогрессировать можем только мы, человеческие индивидуумы... защищая и усиливая те демократические институты, от которых зависит свобода... и прогресс... Мы должны стать творцами своей судьбы... Отбросив идею о том, что история политической власти нас рассудит, и избавившись от беспокойства по поводу того, оправдает нас история или нет, мы, возможно, достигнем успеха в установлении контроля над властью. Именно таким образом мы... сможем оправдать историю". Надежда Мы, по мнению П., "не можем сотворить небеса на земле", надо отказаться от поиска чудодейственной формулы, которая превратит наше развращенное человеческое общество в идеальное "золотое" сообщество. За такими взглядами и надеждами стоит древняя как мир вера в возможность изгнания дьявола из нашего мира через разрушение государства (анархизм) либо путем ликвидации существующей экономической системы (Маркс). Значимые социальные успехи вполне достижимы, но цель политики в том, чтобы выбирать наименьшее зло из всех мыслимых. Поппер Поппер Библиография * Popper K.R. (1930-33) Die beiden Grundprobleme der Erkenntnistheorie - aufgrund von Manuskripten aus den Jahren 1930-1933 (The Two Fundamental Problems of Epistemology - Based on Manuscripts from the Period 1930-1933) (Edited by Troels Eggers Hansen (1979), in German) * Popper K.R. (1934) Logik der Forschung. - Julius Springer Verlag, Vienna (первод с англ. изд. Amplified English edition, Hutchinson, London (1959): Поппер К.Р. (2004) Логика научного исследования. Серия Мыслители ХХ века. - М.: Республика. - 447с.) * Popper K.R. (1945) The Open Society and Its Enemies. (2 Vols). Routledge, London (перевод: Поппер К.Р. (1992) Открытое общество и его враги. - Т. 1-2. - М.) * Popper K.R. (1961) The Poverty of Historicism (2nd. ed). Routledge, London (переводы: Поппер К.Р. (1993) Нищета историцизма. - М.; Поппер К.Р. (1992) Нищета историцизма. - Вопросы философии. - 1992. - № 8. - С.49-79; № 9. - С.22-48; № 10. - С.29-58.) * Popper K.R. (1961) Unended Quest; An Intellectual Autobiography. - Fontana, London (перевод: Поппер К.Р. (2000) Неоконченный поиск. Интеллектуальная автобиография. - М.: Эдиториал, УРСС. - 256с.) * Popper K.R. (1963) Conjectures and Refutations: The Growth of Scientific Knowledge. - Routledge, London (переводы: Поппер К.Р. (2004) Предположения и опровержения. Рост научного знания. - М.: АСТ, Ермак. - 638с.; Поппер К.Р. (1983) Логика и рост научного знания. - М.: Прогресс) * Popper K.R. (1972) Objective Knowledge: An Evolutionary Approach. - Clarendon Press, Oxford. * Popper K.R. (1972) The Open Universe: An Argument for Indeterminism. (ed. W.W. Bartley 111). Hutchinson, London, 1982. * Popper K.R. (1976) A Note on Verisimilitude. The British Journal for the Philosophy of Science. - № 27. - P.147-159. * Popper K.R., Eccles J.C. (1977) The Self and Its Brain: An Argument for Interactionism. Springer International, London. * Popper K.R. (1983) Realism and the Aim of Science. (ed. W.W. Bartley III). - London, Hutchinson. * Popper K.R. (1994) The Myth of the Framework: In Defence of Science and Rationality. - Routledge, London. * Popper K.R. (1994) Knowledge and the Mind-Body Problem: In Defence of Interactionism. (ed. M.A. Notturno). - Routledge, London. См.также *Интерпретации вероятности